Take a Bow
by MrsAldous
Summary: It starts off with her.....on her own but someone joins her late at night to comfort her....read and find out more...
1. Take a Bow

**Take a Bow**

She was crying, not looking at him and not even thinking about him. She tried to hold the tears back but after finding out what he did to his best friend was horrifying.

She didn't know what to think of him anymore, but she knew one thing she doesn't fancy him anymore. If she imaged her and him together who knows what he would have done.

_**You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
(Please)  
Just cut it out**_

Later on that evening, she was driving home to get away from him and get it off her mind that she even loved him. She had stopped on the road and took a deep breath, closing her eyes hoping it was all a dream and trying to wake up from that nightmare.

She heard a beep of horns in the background and she had open her eyes again and started driving again and she turned the corner and drove down her road with more and more tears coming down her face.

_**Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

She knows his not sorry towards her at all but her guessing he sorry towards his best friend. When she had stopped outside her flat she got out of the car, slamming the car door so hard, walking away and finding her house key. She unlocked the door and she walked inside and towards the stairs, shutting the front door hard once again.

_**But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
**_

_**That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**_

When she reached the top of the stairs, she looked around the flat and it was so quiet, she fell to the ground and cried even harder. She thought he loved her but the truth came out he didn't, he just liked her as a friend, but she doesn't want to be his friend anymore not after what his best friend wife has told everyone.

_**Grab your clothes and get gone  
(You better hurry up)  
Before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' bout "Girl, I love you you're the one..."  
This just looks like a re-run  
(Please)  
What else is on?**_

She stood up and walked towards the bathroom, she turned the light on and started running a bath and she sat on the edge of the bath and just thought how he could do this to everyone, keeping it a secret for 8 years especially from his best friend! She understood now how he felt about her.

_**And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**_

She wants to hurt him back but doesn't know how to, she stopped the water running and she got into the bath. After having a bath, she sat on her bed, looking at the floor. She remembered the night he came round to see if she was OK and she found that really sad.

_**But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**_

She felt more tears coming down her face, as she got into bed she felt so alone and so empty, but he didn't care one little bit about her. She heard on knock on the door and she ignored it because she knew who it was going to be. It was going to be him making sure she was OK and quite frankly she didn't want to know him anymore.

_**And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For makin' me believe  
That you could be  
Faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech  
oh...**_

There it was again a knock and she got up and she walked down the stairs and she opens the door and yelled.

'WHAT' she yelled out.

He took a step back from her but it wasn't him this time, it was his best friend and she felt so awkward shouting at him when he hasn't done anything wrong.

She could feel his pain and she let him in and gave him a hug. He held her tight to his body and she felt so glad he had come to her. They were both crying and holding each other.

After that they sat on the sofa and he looked at her, wiping the tears from eyes and he whispered to her...

'Don't cry' he whispered.

_**How bout a round of applause?  
Standin' ovation...**_

She looked at him and she was surprise he told her to stopped crying, she did and she noticed how close they were to each other bodies.

She could feel his warm arm around her and she put her finger on his lips and she went a bit closer to him and kissed him on the lips. 

She had no idea what she was thinking or how she was feeling anymore because this was his best friend comforting her and he kissed her with care and love that she wanted him.

_**But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow**_

As she got closer to him, she took his coat off and he grabbed her hand and he pulled away, looked at her. He held her hand and she whispered to him...

'It OK, it all over now' she whispered in his ears.

He looked at her and pulled her in for a hug and she pushed him away and stood up, walking into the kitchen and he followed her.

'I'm sorry it doesn't feel right...' he let out.

'Just go yeah I'm in no mood' she said back to him, turning round to look at him.

He looked at her body and he walked towards her, taking her hand and bring her closer to his body.

'Why you shutting everyone out?' he asked her.

She looked at him with a confusing face and she pushed him away and walked away.

'Get out' she answered to him.

He grabbed her and kissed her a bit deep this time, he pushed her against the wall and they kiss was getting deeper and deeper by the minute. She felt the warm body on her and he stopped and looked at her.

'You OK?' he questioned her.

She nodded and took his hand and whispered to him. 'Stay with me'. He looked at her and let her be in control, she walked up the stairs and he didn't care where she was taking him. When they got to her room and she kissed him again and invited him to her bed.

She knew it was over between her and him now but between her and his best friend this could be something she will never forget. She smiled at him and kissed him. She had started feeling a bit more loved by him now and she brought him closer to her body letting him touch her wherever he wanted.

She loved this guy but she only ever saw him as a friend maybe she does have feelings for him but never realised it. But she knew that it was only going to be her and him comforting each other in every way they can.

Abby Maitland could feel something new happening between her and Nick Cutter. She forgot all about Stephen Hart as he hurt Nick and her at the same time.

_**But it's over now...**_

Finished


	2. He talking

**He Talking**

The sun was bleeding through the blindfold; a chirping lizard that was hungry was flying about waiting for her to wake up.

Professor Nick Cutter woke up and felt someone in his arms and he saw Rex sitting beside him. He sat up and looked round and noticed clothes were on the floor and he saw Abby lying next to him sleeping.

'Rex...' Nick began to say quiet.

Nick looked Abby and he smiled at the way she was sleeping. Nick thought she looked a lot like **Sleeping Beauty. **He kissed her on the cheek and she moved a bit closer to him.

He kissed her again and she opens her eyes.

'Morning' Nick whispered to her.

'What you still doing here?'Abby asked.

'You told me to stay with you' Nick answered.

'You didn't have to' Abby responded.

Nick kissed Abby on the lips softly and she didn't pull away, she kissed back. Abby heard Rex chirping and she chuckled.

'You better get up and feed him before he eats us and quite frankly I want to see you alive' Nick said jokily kissing Abby again and letting her go.

Abby got up and she noticed she was only in her knickers and bra so she grabbed Nick top and put it on, she left the room and went downstairs and fed all her snakes and lizards.

At 9:20am Abby went back up and join Nick again. Abby smiled at him and she noticed he was still a bit sad about yesterday and he probably noticed the same thing with her.

'You have pretty eyes' Nick let out.

Abby snogged Nick and he brought her a bit closer to his body. They broke apart and Abby had broken the silent room.

'We got to get up' Abby whispered.

'OK' Nick replied kissing Abby again.

At 10:45am Abby and Nick went into the ARC and everyone looked at them. Abby saw Connor and Lester standing in the middle of the room and Abby let go of Nick hand and he saw Stephen.

Stephen looked at Abby who was walking towards Lester and Connor and she spoke to them.

'You guys OK?' Abby asked.

'Were fine you?' Connor asked back.

'I'm OK' Abby answered, turning to look at Nick and Stephen.

Nick didn't talk to Stephen at all he just walked over to Connor, Lester and Abby. Stephen noticed that Nick and Abby was being a bit too close to each other because Nick stood next to Abby and he looked at her.

'Look Nick I'm sorry OK I didn't think it needed mentioning when she disappeared' Stephen let out.

Nick turned round to look at him and then he looked at Connor and Lester.

Abby walk out of the room and Nick spoke to Stephen.

'You lost her now' Nick said.

'I don't care if I've lost her all I care about is are friendship' Stephen replied harshly.

'I don't I care about how you hurt her because you told me ages ago you loved her more than a friend and you're not being honest with her now' Nick spoke out as she walked back into the room and smiled at Nick.

'Did you go to her last night?' Stephen asked.

Nick looked at Abby then Connor and then Lester and they all put they heads down.

'Yeah I did to make sure she was OK' Nick answered.

'Made sure you slept with her' Stephen responded.

Nick went silent and walk away from Stephen and he storm out. Abby walk over to Nick and whispered to him.

'What you doing?' Abby asked him quietly. 'I don't want him knowing what happened last night'

'He hurt you Abby and I'm not going to stand by and watch him put you down like that' Nick whispered to her.

'Fair enough' Abby said letting out a big sigh and Nick hugged her tight. 'You better go after him'

'OK, if you say so' Nick replied.

'Go on I'll talk to Connor and Lester' Abby responded walking over to them.

Nick found Stephen sitting on the wall outside the ARC and he walked over to him and notices Stephen was upset about what happened between him and Abby.

'Enjoy it did ya?' Stephen asked.

'Whatever happened between me and Abby got nothing to do with you because you wasn't taking any notice of how she was feeling last night and I care about Abby as much as you do so don't judge on what happened between us last night and she doesn't care anymore because she been let down enough by you' Nick answered. 'Are friendship is OK but I can't understand why you didn't tell me'

'Because she disappeared and there was no point telling you she left us 8 years ago and I didn't think it would matter to mention it' Stephen let out of his mouth.

'You could of said something before she did and been honest with me' Nick replied.

'Are you seeing Abby now?' Stephen questioned.

'Yeah I am because I care about her more than you did' Nick answered going back inside the ARC and joining Connor, Abby and Lester.

'Is he OK?' Connor asked.

'He fine' Nick let out.

Later on at Abby flat...

Abby was feeding Rex and her other lizards and Nick put his arms around her waist and he spoke to her.

'Love you' Nick whispered.

'Love you too' Abby answered back turning round and kissing him on the lips.

Nick pushed Abby hair back behind her ear and started kissing her neck. Abby put her arms around his neck and the doorbell went and Abby moan and let out a sigh and Nick let her go.

Abby went down the stairs and answered the door. When she answered the door and saw Stephen she looked away.

'Wow you're a bit late to comfort me' Abby said.

'I'm here to say I'm sorry' Stephen replied.

'Right OK thanks a bit late to say that now in it?' Abby asked.

'Yeah I know but I'm sorry' Stephen answered. 'Is anyone here with you?'

'Yeah Nick' Abby responded.

'Oh great see ya then' Stephen burst out walking away.

'Stephen don't be like that' Abby let out.

'Enjoy your time' Stephen called out turning the corner.

Abby closed the door and went back upstairs and saw Nick feeding Rex. Abby smiled and walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

Nick snogged Abby and picked her up and carried her upstairs and she sat on the bed laughing and Nick kissed her.

'Your one bad lad' Abby let out kissing him on the lips.

They carried on...

To Be Continued...


	3. Meeting Someone New

**Meeting Someone New**

It been a week since Helen revealed to everyone about her and Stephen affair. Helen knows what she done, she cause a problem between Abby and Stephen.

**At the ARC...**

That morning in the ARC, Abby sat on the desk on her own just viewing the room. It isn't too busy and it isn't too noisy. It was just like any normal day, Nick in his lab or sitting at his desk working, Lester on the phone or doing paperwork keeping the ARC running, Connor on the computer doing his work and Stephen just sits anywhere to some work.

Abby was just sitting in the corner waiting for something to be said and nothing had come up and Abby was enjoying that quiet morning, usually Connor would talk to Abby but since her and Nick started a relationship he been a bit off her recently.

Abby wasn't so sure about her relationship with Nick was right. She loved him but she not so sure anymore, she starting to feel that everything around her has shut her out, like Connor, he not talking to her so much anymore because of her relationship, he hasn't said anything but Abby knows. Lester was normal; he doesn't usually talk to Abby very much unless it was important. Stephen isn't talking to Abby or Nick but she knew why and she feels that she has to break this relationship with Nick because it doesn't feel right with Nick anymore.

**With Nick...**

Nick is in the lab working. Nick has notice the behaviour around here has changed but Nick thought he might know why, was it because he was seeing Abby or was it because of Helen and Stephen affair. But Nick knew the answer straight away it because 

of the relationship his got with Abby and he is going to change it but Nick has been feeling different about Abby, he only use to see her as a friend, a daughter type as she was the baby and only girl now. Nick wonders if Abby could notice the behaviour maybe he should talk to Abby about and be a bit open to her.

As the day goes on Lester tells everyone someone new is coming in to join the team. Abby, Nick, Stephen and Connor all take that a bit shocking but feels it would probably be best if someone did join maybe that might make things better.

**6:30pm...**

Abby, Connor and Stephen as stand together and Nick comes in late.

'You're late' Lester let out.

'Then fire me' Nick responded, walking over to Abby, Connor and Stephen.

'We can all dream' Lester muttered and then he faced the new person who enter the room. 'Ah she here everyone I would like you to meet the new teammate Jenny Lewis'

Nick, Abby, Connor and Stephen look at her and Lester talks again. After that Abby was talking to Jenny, making her feel welcome and Nick notice Abby behaviour changed. Maybe this is what was missing, Abby is feeling left out being the only girl on the team and now Jenny here, her behaviour changes.

**At Abby's flat...**

Abby had gone home to feed her lizards and snakes as that keeps her busy. However Nick didn't come home with Abby, he has gone back to his own house and Abby felt quite pleased just being on 

her own. Connor used to live with her but since she entered a relationship with Nick, things changed and she didn't like it.

Abby had made herself a cup of tea and the doorbell went. Abby walked down the stairs and open it and she saw Stephen standing there. Abby didn't know what to say or how to say anything but Stephen spoke out.

'Is Cutter here?' Stephen asked.

'No he at his house' Abby answered.

'Oh OK um is he coming here tonight?' Stephen questioned.

'No he not I told him not to come tonight' Abby let out. 'Is that it?'

'Um I guess so' Stephen said with a sad smile.

'Do you want to come in?' Abby offered.

Stephen turned around and looked at her.

'Alright then' Stephen replied, taking up the offer.

Abby walked up the stairs and Stephen went in and closed the door and walked up the stairs and followed Abby into the kitchen. Stephen looked at Abby getting a cup to make him a drink. Stephen noticed Abby was acting strange and he wants to comment on it or confront Abby on it.

'Hey Abs are you OK?' Stephen asked.

'Course I am why wouldn't I be?' Abby questioned picking the kettle up and pouring the water into the cup.

'Just I've notice you been acting a bit strange lately' Stephen let out.

'Nope I'm fine' Abby replied.

Stephen put his cup down and walked over to Abby, he pushed Abby hair out of her face and behind her ear and she looked up at him. Stephen smiled and Abby returned a smile. Stephen leaned in closer to Abby and kissed her on the lips, Abby was finding it quite surprising but she didn't push him away, she kissed him back putting her arms around his neck and Stephen put his arms around her waist.

**An hour later... **

Abby and Stephen were sitting on the sofa in each other arms kissing and cuddling. But then Abby realised she was still with Nick and she broke the kiss off with Stephen.

'What about Nick?' Abby asked.

Stephen didn't say anything but look at her. Stephen stood up and Abby just sat there looking so confused. Stephen had put his jacket on.

'I'll go' Stephen answered.

'But I don't want you to' Abby responded and Stephen looked at her. 'Please don't go'

So Stephen stayed with Abby and gave her hug. They both sat on the sofa again and were just sitting there in each other arms. Abby was feeling a bit guilty but it felt right with Stephen.

Abby looked up at Stephen and she kissed him on the lips. Stephen kissed back and Abby broke it off and took Stephen hand and they walked up the stairs.

The next morning Abby woke up feeling a nice warm feeling lying next to her in the bed. Abby looked at Stephen who was watching her sleep and she smiled at him. Stephen smiled back and spoke out to her.

'Morning' Stephen whispered.

'What time is it?' Abby asked.

'9:40' Stephen answered.

Abby smiled and sat up and kissed Stephen and he kissed her back. Abby had heard Rex chirping so she got up and putting on her dressing gown and went downstairs.

Stephen had gotten dressed and came down to see Abby feeding Rex and her other little reptiles she has. Abby felt Stephen arms around her waist and felt him kissing her neck. Abby smiled and carried on feeding Rex.

'How are you?' Stephen asked.

'Fine you?'

'I'm great thanks' Stephen replied.

Abby walked away from Stephen and she looked at him.

'I need to get dressed you better go so it doesn't look fishy how were both in at the same time' Abby let out kissing him on the lips.

'Now I'm a fish' Stephen said, jokily.

'Go now I'll be in later OK' Abby responded kissing Stephen again and he left her.

Abby went upstairs to have a shower and got dressed. Abby went in at 10:40am and Nick, Connor, Stephen and Lester were all getting to know Jenny a bit better.

**In the lab...**

Nick was working and Abby came in, he lifted his head and looked at her. Nick smiled at her and she smiled back. Abby felt guilty about not telling Nick about her and Stephen last night. But she was just about to tell him now that it was just her and him in the lab.

'We need to talk' Abby and Nick said together.

They both went silent and Abby let out a sigh and Nick spoke.

'You first' Nick replied.

'I slept with Stephen last night' Abby revealed. 'I thought I'll be honest with you now than never'

'It OK I understand I'm older enough to be your dad so no surprises why you slept with Stephen' Nick said.

'Were still friends right?' Abby asked.

'Course that what it will be from now onwards' Nick answered giving Abby a hug and peck on the cheek.

'I better get back so I'll talk to you later' Abby responded smiling and left the lab.

Nick looked at Jenny who entered the room and smiled at him and spoke.

'Is everything OK?' Jenny asked.

'Fine' Nick answered.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. This Is No Dream

**This Is No Dream**

BEEP...

Connor alarm went off and he bangs it so hard it fell onto the floor. Connor got up and his grabbed his towel and walked towards the bathroom and found his flatmate was using it with her lover boy.

Connor has been down recently since Abby got caught in the middle of Nick and Stephen problems. Connor felt that Abby shouldn't have to be in the middle of them at all, but there nothing he can do to change her mind before she gets hurt again. He knows Abby was there for him when his best friend Tom died and he knows she will always be there for him when he needs her the most.

As Connor waited for the bathroom, he went downstairs and saw lots of empty bottles and rubbish around which wasn't his mess, it was his flatmate Emma and her long-term boyfriend, Chris. Connor hated living with Emma because she was nothing like Abby.

Emma had long blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She looked a bit like Abby but with longer hair and not so messy. As he heard Emma coming down the stairs in nothing but a towel, Connor looked at her.

'Hey Con, you OK?' Emma asked.

'Yeah fine um is the bathroom free now?' Connor questioned looking at Emma who wasn't listening.

'Um Con when are you moving out?' Emma asked him a question again.

'Um soon very soon indeed' Connor answered.

Emma smiled and walked over to him.

'Just Chris gets jealous of you always being around' Emma whispered.

'Is the bathroom free?' Connor asked again.

'It will be when Chris has gone' Emma answered.

Chris came down and Emma walked over to him.

'I'll see ya later sexy' Chris said kissing Emma.

Connor walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. An hour later Connor was dressed and he went out of the front door. As Connor arrives to work he see Abby and Stephen kissing each other, Connor ignored them and went inside. Connor knew Abby had end her relationship with Nick because Connor knows Abby wouldn't two-time them at all, she not that sort of person. As Connor got to his locker, he saw Nick and Jenny talking and getting a bit close.

'I didn't have time to do my make-up this morning' Jenny let out.

'Oh stopped being silly you look better without it' Nick replied.

'Oh really I don't think so' Jenny said smiling at him.

Abby and Stephen came into the room and sat with Nick and Jenny but Connor left the room. Abby saw Connor walk out saying nothing to anyone.

'What's up with Connor?' Abby asked.

'I didn't know he was in' Nick answered.

Abby got up and left the room. Abby found Connor sitting on the wall outside the ARC with a bottle of water. Abby walked over to him and sat with him.

'Heya you OK?' Abby questioned.

'Fine I came out here to be on my own' Connor responded, in a deep voice.

'Connor what is wrong with you?' Abby asked looking at him with disappointed face. 'You been acting really funny with everyone recently'

Connor let out a big sigh and got off the walls. 'I said I'm fine so accepted it' Connor said walking off and Abby looked at him as he got into his new car.

Abby wonders if it where he living at the moment. So Abby took a drive up to Connor flat. Abby got out of the car and saw rubbish all over the streets and Abby rang the doorbell to Connor flat and this girl answers.

'Oh hi can I help you?' Emma asked.

'Is Connor here?' Abby questioned.

'No but you can wait for him if ya like' Emma answered.

'OK thanks' Abby let out going inside the flat and she saw nothing but mess. Not just like normal mess that Connor room like it prober mess empty bottles, food left over from takeaways, clothes, pads and even kitchen stuff all over the place.

'Tea or coffee' Emma offered.

'Um no thankyou' Abby responded.

'Do you want a glass of water?' Emma asked.

'No thankyou' Abby answered.

As she heard the door slam which made her jump and she heard shouting.

'EMMA' Chris shouted.

'WHAT?' Emma yelled back at him.

'WHAT THIS?' Chris asked, yelling at her and showing her the bill.

'OH PISS OFF IT JUST A BILL' Emma answered walking away.

'2,000 POUNDS EMMA THAT A LOT OF MONEY' Chris shouted.

'Look I'm sorry I'll ask me daddy to pay for it I promise' Emma replied kissing him.

'Who is this chick?' Chris asked looking at Abby.

'OI don't look at her, she one of Connor little image friend' Emma answered.

'Can you get Connor to phone me once his back' Abby responded.

'Sure' Emma let out.

Then the doors slammed again but not like Chris slam and gentle slam. Connor entered the room and saw Abby standing by Emma and Chris.

'Connor' Abby said walking over to him. 'We need to talk'

'Wow she loves ya' Emma responded.

'Why don't you move back in with me?' Abby asked.

'I like it here, it fun here' Connor lied.

'Oh right um well you know where I am if you need anyone to talk to or need a friend I'll be at the ARC' Abby replied.

'OI you can have him cos at the moment he on the streets cos I can't afford him and Chris I'm not made of money' Emma let out.

'Come on Connor just come back OK better than living in a smelly house' Abby said.

'Yeah go on please just go yeah we don't want ya here' Emma responded.

Connor went back upstairs and got his stuff and came back down. Abby and Connor walked out not saying a word to Emma or Chris.

'You can stay at my flat' Abby replied.

'Thanks' Connor said.

**At ARC...**

Abby, Stephen, Nick and Jenny all sat in the locker area and were talking. Connor however wasn't there with them; he was at the airport waiting for his plane to land. Connor didn't want to go but he felt he had to go, he didn't feel welcome to the team anymore. Expected from Abby and Jenny none of it was they fault that Nick and Stephen friendship nearly went and now Abby was caught in the middle of them both, Connor was the one who is left out all the time.

Connor going to see his sister Karen, who lives in Jamaica. She had invited Connor this summer to come and see her anyway so Connor hadn't told the others that he was leaving, he just went without saying goodbye.

**At Abby's flat... **

Stephen and Abby was all over each other and Abby hasn't notice Connor wasn't around so she undid Stephen belt and kissed him on the lips.

Abby pushed Stephen and went upstairs and he followed. As they entered the room Abby pushed Stephen onto the bed and climbed on top of him kissing him on the lips.

But what Abby didn't know that she was losing Connor as a friend.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. He Return and Pregnant

**He Returns **

**5 Months Later...**

It was a party, Jenny Lewis. Not only was it her birthday but it was her engagement party. Everyone from work was invited, families were there and even friends were there. Abby and Nick was talking to each other.

Since Connor disappeared, Abby had been really close to Nick again. 2 months ago Abby and Nick slept together again by accident after a drunken night

_2 months ago..._

_Abby had gone to tell Nick that Connor had gone, he left and she was crying and Nick had hugged her tight. _

'_It OK, he'll be back' Nick whispered. _

'_I knew something was wrong but I never saw it' Abby cried out quietly. _

_Nick carried on hugging Abby and they pulled away and Abby made a terrible mistake and kissed Nick on the lips. _

'_Come on let go and have fun' Abby let out taking Nick hand. _

_After having a few drinks Abby and Nick returned to Abby flat and they were all over each other. Abby was walking towards the stairs kissing Nick as they were madly drunk. Nick looked at Abby and notice she was drunk. _

'_Come on I can't wait an longer' Abby burst out kissing him and undoing his jeans._

After the party, Stephen had found about Abby and Nick little night of passion.

'It was a mistake a huge mistake I promise you' Abby said.

'What the reason?' Stephen asked.

'You don't trust me anymore' Abby let out.

'Yeah you're right I don't trust ya' Stephen said walking out of the flat leaving Abby to the mess.

After a few weeks Nick and Jenny was getting along fine and so was Abby and Stephen. They were back together because Nick back Abby up on it and she had thank him by taking him for a drink.

It has been a long time since not hearing anything from Connor. Abby had thought he had gone to his mum house or sister's house for a bit but no one knew why.

**At Abby flat...**

Stephen and Abby were all over each other that night and Abby had forgotten to tell Stephen to use protection. The next morning Abby notice and she got up to be sick.

Abby went to see her doctor and found out she was pregnant. Abby was 2 months in and she realised it wasn't Stephen baby, it was Nick baby.

'Pregnant?' Abby let out.

'I know it shocking but things do happen and I understand you was trying to be careful' The Doctor responded.

'Right OK I'm gonna go and think about it' Abby replied.

'OK bye Miss Maitland' The Doctor said.

Abby smiled and left the room and went back to her flat and crawled onto the sofa, thinking how I can be so stupid. After a few days Abby phone into the ARC and told Jenny she couldn't come in for a few more days.

Abby sat on the sofa crying most of the time. She knew her life would turn upside down. With no Connor here and her mum dead 

and her dad who doesn't care about her, she had no one to turn to. She couldn't turn to Jenny because she would tell everyone, Stephen will find it hard and so would Nick.

Abby really needs somebody and no one was around to support her. Abby was 2 months pregnant and decides not to tell anyone until she in labour.

After that day Abby went into the ARC and saw Nick, Jenny, Stephen and Lester all talking to each other quietly and they looked at Abby when she walked into the room and smiled at her. Stephen looked at Lester and Nick.

'Abby are you feeling any better?' Lester asked.

'Much better just a flu that all' Abby answered.

'Oh OK um we notices you been acting all differently lately' Lester replied.

'Right OK' Abby said.

'So are you OK?' Lester questioned.

'I'm fine' Abby responded.

After that conversation Abby went to the girls' toilet to be sick and Jenny had walked in and found Abby being sick down the toilets. Jenny stood near the door and knocked on it.

'Abby, you OK?' Jenny asked.

Abby didn't respond she carried on being sick. Jenny leaned against the wall, waiting for Abby to come out. After 30 minutes Abby came out and looked at Jenny letting out a big sigh.

'I'm fine' Abby said putting her hand on her tummy.

'You just been sick and I am supposed to say that OK?' Jenny questioned.

'Please Jenny I am really fine just feeling a bit sick that all' Abby let out walking out of the girls' toilets.

After that Jenny had spoken to Nick and Stephen about Abby being sick in the toilets and how Abby lied to her that she was fine. But Jenny was getting a weird feeling that Abby was hiding a secret about something and Jenny was gonna find out why.

**At Abby flat...**

Stephen and Abby was hugging each other and Stephen kissed Abby on the lips and started undoing her jeans and Abby pushed him away.

'Um shall we order a takeaway?' Abby asked.

'OK what takeaway?' Stephen questioned.

'Any apart from Indian and Chinese' Abby responded walking upstairs.

She came back down in about half an hour and Stephen was sitting at the table and Abby smiled at him.

'Is Pizza OK with you?' Stephen asked.

'Fine' Abby replied.

Stephen got up and walked over to Abby and put his arms around her waist and she felt him putting his hand on her tummy and Abby put her hand on top.

Stephen looked at Abby and kissed her on the lips and Abby felt Stephen trying take her top off and she pushed him away, walking into the kitchen. Stephen followed her and saw her getting a 

drink. Abby turned round to look at him and she walked back over to him and kissed him on the lips.

'Not tonight yeah' Abby whispered.

'OK' Stephen said kissing her on the lips.

Abby hugged Stephen tight. The next day Stephen and Abby went into the ARC and Nick, Jenny and Lester all looked at them.

'What going on?' Abby asked.

'Um, someone came into the ARC to see you' Jenny answered.

'Who?' Abby questioned.

Jenny, Nick and Lester all let him come through and Abby smiled and ran up to him and gave him a really tight hug and he spoke.

'You OK?' Connor asked.

Abby kissed him on the lips and hugged him again. Stephen, Nick, Jenny and Lester all went different ways to get back to work.

'I'm fine what about you?' Abby let out.

'I'm great now you gonna tell me what wrong or am I gonna have to tickle you to get it out?' Connor questioned.

Abby looked at him and smiled. Connor took Abby hand and they went into the other quiet room.

'What wrong?' Connor asked.

Abby kissed Connor on the lips and he kissed her back.

'Can I trust you to keep a secret?' Abby questioned.

'Course tells me' Connor answered.

'I'm...' Abby began to say.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. You Have To Tell

**You Have To Tell **

'I'm...' Abby began to say.

'You're what?' Connor asked.

'I'm pregnant' Abby answered.

Connor looked at Abby in shock and at her tummy and then looked around and then turned back to Abby and swallowed hard.

'How long have you know?' Connor questioned.

'Not long a couple of days or weeks' Abby said quietly.

'OK you have to tell Stephen' Connor let out.

'It isn't Stephen baby, it Cutter' Abby revealed.

'How many months are you?' Connor asked.

'2 months' Abby answered.

'What you gonna do?' Connor said.

'I don't know but I don't have it in my heart to abort it' Abby replied. 'I might put it up for adoption'

'Yeah then it probably no use telling Cutter or Stephen about it then' Connor responded.

After that conversation, Connor and Abby were being really good friends but close friends. Nick, Stephen, Lester and Jenny saw a change in Abby a lot over the last few weeks. Connor was still trying to get Abby to be open to Nick and Stephen about the baby, but Abby wasn't ready to be open up to anyone about the baby yet.

**A month later...**

Abby wasn't big but everyone could tell she was pregnant but everyone thought she was putting weight on.

So Abby enter the ARC, eating a big bag of cheesy crisps and drinking apple drink. Nick, Jenny, Lester, Stephen and Connor looked at Abby in a funny way.

'Morning Abby' Jenny let out.

'Morning' Abby replied back.

'Right let go' Stephen said leaving the room.

At the field Stephen, Nick, Connor, Abby and Jenny stood in the middle of it.

'So where is it?' Jenny asked.

'I'm hungry' Abby answered.

'You're always hungry' Jenny responded.

'Am not' Abby said.

'You are' Jenny let out.

'Am not' Abby argued.

'Alright girls pack it in' Nick replied.

After another 2 months, Abby was getting bigger. Nick, Jenny, Stephen, Connor and Lester all started to notices. Well apart from Connor, he already knew and tried to get her to tell.

Abby was now 5 months pregnant and she ate a lot to forget she was pregnant. Connor was back on Abby case to tell everyone before she loses it.

'Tell them' Connor said.

'I can't' Abby let out.

'They gonna find out sooner or later' Connor replied.

'Fine you tell them cos I can't' Abby responded.

'It not my job to tell them Abby it yours so you tell them' Connor said.

'Tell them what?' Nick asked.

'Abby pregnant' Connor answered walking away.

Nick looked at Connor and then at Abby who smiled and Nick looked down at Abby tummy and she looked around the room.

'You're pregnant' Nick said.

'Yeah 5 months it yours Nick' Abby responded.

'How can it be?' Nick questioned.

'You remember that night we got drunk?' Abby asked.

'Yeah that was 5 months ago' Nick answered.

'This is it Cutter this baby and you have to face that fact you're going to be a father' Abby replied.

'Don't you mean it Stephen baby because you slept with him back then after me' Nick said.

'What?' Abby asked looking totally confused.

'It Stephen cos I used protection' Nick answered.

'Oh so it Stephen' Abby said walking away.

'He in the locker room if you want to tell him' Nick replied.

Abby walked out and went to the locker room and found Jenny talking to Stephen and they looked at her.

'Jenny can you leave please I need to talk to Stephen alone' Abby replied.

'Sure' Jenny let out leaving.

'OK here it goes I'm pregnant with your baby' Abby revealed to Stephen.

'You're what?' Stephen asked.

'Pregnant' Abby answered.

'What you gonna do about it?' Stephen questioned.

'I'm keeping it whether you don't or do want to be a part of it' Abby said leaving the room.

Stephen was shocked, didn't know what to say I mean he always been careful with Abby but never expected to find out she 5 months pregnant and he could do nothing about it or change her mind which he had no interest changing it for her.

**To Be Continued... **


	7. Changes

**Changes**

**4 Months later...**.

Abby gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Joanne. But things changed after Joanne was born a lot of things changed.

Abby relationship with Stephen is on rock bottom, either he didn't want to be with her or he did. She was finding things hard with Stephen as it was a shock to him to find out in 5 months and not being part of the growing of the baby. Abby had leaned on Connor shoulder for help and he even comforts her at times. Because one night Connor had come round to see Abby and she was on her own.

Connor and Abby sat and spoke because Abby hasn't had a really good talk with Connor since Joanne was born and Abby didn't want him to go.

'Don't go' Abby said. Connor looked at her and smiled. 'Please stay'

Connor looked at the time and then at Abby and she took his hand and they sat on the sofa in each other arms. After a little while Abby would make a bad move and give Connor the wrong idea.

Abby would kiss Connor on the lips and take his hand and she would walk towards the stairs and they would go to her room. But half way through Abby would hear Joanne crying and Abby would moan but she would be totally breathless. Connor got off Abby and she got up putting her dressing gown on and going to Joanne room and picks her up.

'It OK baby, mummy here' Abby said.

After Abby settled Joanne down, she went back to the bedroom and crawled into bed with Connor.

'Is she OK?' Connor asked.

'Yeah she fine just needed a cuddle' Abby answered looking at him and kissing him on the lips.

So Stephen found out about Abby sleeping with Connor and he told Abby it was over between them two for good. Abby found that hard and cried a lot when she was at her flat alone with Joanne who was crying with her. Connor would come round and sit with Abby.

'I'm sorry to lean on you like this Connor' Abby said, tearfully.

'It OK we're friends and what are friends for?' Connor asked Abby.

Abby sobbed and smiled at Connor. 'You're a really I mean really good friend and I don't know what I would of done without you'

'OK let get you to sleep' Connor replied.

Abby smiled and snogged Connor and he picked her up and carried her up the stairs and putting her into her bed and he looked at her as she tried to sit up and Connor sat on the bed.

'Don't go Connor' Abby cried out quietly kissing him.

'I'm not going anywhere' Connor whispered kissing her back.

**2 YEARS LATER...**

Abby Maitland was sitting in the garden looking at Joanne playing with dolly. Abby was no longer Miss Maitland, she was now Mrs Temple and is expecting Connor child any day soon. Even though they had a child together who is 1 years old and it was a boy named Daniel. So the two was expecting another baby.

Between Stephen and Abby they shared things over Joanne, so she would go and stay with Stephen for the summer, Easter and half-term holidays. Abby would have her for the rest of the time.

Nick married Jenny and they were expecting a little baby any time soon between April and May time.

**FINISHED**

**(OK readers I'm sorry but I really disliked my coupling so I changed it all) **

**Hope you all like it please review **


End file.
